<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clifford’s Big Red Pussy by inkblotfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139133">Clifford’s Big Red Pussy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox'>inkblotfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clifford the Big Red Dog (Cartoon 2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/F, Full Body Insertion, Human X Furry, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milk Inflation, Mind Break, Nipple Fucking, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, genderbent, human dildo, macro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Birdwell loves their resident big red dog-girl, but her hidings are the stuff of legends.Let’s to watch the house while the Howards are out of town and freshly in heat, how long can she keep herself out of trouble?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog)/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clifford’s Big Red Pussy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I squarely blame @Raikissu on Twitter for this. It was fun to write and I enjoyed my first foray into Macro, but also please direct all complaints about the content to her lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This is entirely Raikissu’s fault)</p>
<p>Birdwell Island had certainly gotten crazier in the last several years. Having a red dog-girl the size of a building move to town with her (thankfully normal-sized) family certainly had shaken up the locals, but Clifford had turned out to be a big help in her own way, and her family did their best to minimize or repair any collateral damage otherwise. Usually, the family would take a vacation every spring, and the island would enjoy an eerie calm for two weeks before Clifford came bounding back with a new wave of lovable mayhem.</p>
<p>This year, however, with the Howards away visiting family overseas, Clifford had been entrusted to keep an eye on the house in their absence. Spring was just around the corner, and so far, the big red lab had done her best to keep out of the way of the island’s residents - it wouldn’t do for her to rack up a big bill for her family to come home to. But with the warmth of spring came warmth of another kind, one that made self-control a much less reasonable expectation for the excitable dog girl.</p>
<p>At first, no one really noticed the change. The Howards’ home was located on the outskirts of the little island town, and most of the town spent their days closer to the dock for work or shopping. There was a new scent in the air around the neighborhood for sure, but nothing anyone could put their finger on as they got in the car for work, and after the first few days it faded from their minds as well. And seeing as Clifford had seemed to stay home and out of the way, it was several days more before anyone discovered she was the source of the heady scent, her heat setting in and badly with no one around to help sate it.</p>
<p>Left to her own devices, it hadn’t taken long for Clifford to forgo wearing bottoms entirely - washing such large pants and panties of her near-constant arousal was a long process, and no one seemed to be around to mind her half naked state regardless. She’d done her best to remain well-behaved, trying to busy herself with anything to keep her mind off the gnawing need between her legs, but her efforts were futile - by the third day of her heat, she’d resigned herself to getting herself off several times a day, often leaned up against the sturdy two-story house or sprawled out in the yard, legs spread shamelessly as she did her best with eager paws to calm the burning in her loins. Certainly it felt good - and the lawn was remarkably well-watered with each trembling climax she brought herself to - but it wasn’t enough. She burned for her usual retreats back to the mainland, to the summer home out on the plains where she could at least make due letting the feral horses there try and sate her - such was the difficulty of trying to find a suitable mate for the big red dog. Her paws and tongue were good, but they weren’t enough! She needed to feel full, needed something more! Days passed, and the smell of her arousal began to have a more noticeable effect on her neighbors. She could hear them whenever they were home, her desire seeping into their homes and spurring partners to hours-long rutting in the privacy of their bedrooms. Clifford found herself jealous, aching for the same relief she was sure they must have felt. Even a toy like those she’d caught one of the neighbor girls using would have sufficed, but where would she ever find one her size?</p>
<p>Things came to a head after a week had passed. Clifford was leaned up against the house once again, shirt bunched up around her waist as she buried her head between her own splayed thighs, lapping desperately at her heat-swollen pussy when she heard the mail truck drive up. She paused, tongue pressed against her clit mid-lick as she listened to the mail carrier get out, her footsteps tapping up the walkway agonizingly slowly for the horny lab. Listening to the slow shuffle of papers and envelopes in the mail-woman’s hands as she pushed each letter through the mail slot at the door, the lazy tune she hummed as she worked - she was clearly in no hurry today. Clifford hardly wanted to draw attention to herself, but her patience was waning, and her need was building. She gave herself another long, slow lick, trying to muzzle the slurping sound as she did her best to resume her activities without alerting her unwelcome visitor. To her dismay, rather than hearing the sound of the mail carrier retreating back down the walkway, she instead heard the grass crunching as the nosy woman came to investigate the sudden wet sounds from the back yard. Clifford struggled to right herself, doing her best to sit in a way that hid her bottomless state, hoping against hope that the overwhelming scent of her heated cunt would go unnoticed. The mail carrier peeked around the corner just as Clifford managed to right herself, trying to give an unassuming smile - and failing to notice that her shirt had caught over one of her massive breasts, leaving her all but topless to the surprised woman peeking at her.</p>
<p>“Well howdy there, Clifford! Did I, um, catch you in the middle of changing?” Clifford flushed heavily as she reached up to tug her shirt down, trying her best to play the whole thing off.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I was just washing up. Sorry about that!” She flashed her what she hoped was a winning smile, praying that her unwanted visitor would take the hint and leave quickly. “It’s just been getting so hot, and you know... No fun sitting around in sweaty clothes, right?” To her dismay, the woman seemed more than content to take some time and shoot the breeze, leaning up against the corner of the house and reaching up to mess with a lock of wavy brown hair.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know what you mean. Much though we need the warmth after that chilly winter we just had, I...” Clifford quickly lost the threat of what she was saying as she struggled to put aside the ache between her thighs. Somehow, having someone so close, unaware that the only thing hiding her soaked nethers was her crossed thighs, was only making her hornier, her slick nectar matting her inner thighs as she tried her best to nod along. It didn’t help either that the mail carrier was cute as well, the short shorts of her uniform tight around her plush hips and doing nothing to hide her thick thighs. She lifted the hem of her shirt shamelessly to wipe her face of sweat, seeming to dismiss the oversized dog-girl as she flashed her round belly and the bottom of her own plump tits, the contrast of her farmers tan easy to see between her pale chest and her darkened arms. Without realizing, she found herself panting just slightly, rubbing her thighs together slowly as her restraint seemed to melt away.</p>
<p>She missed the parting words of the mail carrier as she turned to leave, reaching out to snag the smaller woman around her waist as arousal and desperation pushed her to action. Size mismatch or not, she was sure the touch of anyone else would be better than her own - and the shape of her captured friend was giving her some ideas she’d never considered before. She mumbled an apology to the struggling and confused mail carrier as she brought her to eye level, ignoring her protests as she reached out with her free paw to start tearing clothes off like Emily used to undress her dolls. Shouts of protest were wasted breath - anyone who might have lived close enough to hear was away at work.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just... It’s just that time of year... Just relax, I’ll make you feel good too...” There was no resisting her as she tilted the smaller woman in her hand, parting her thighs with two fingers before bringing her to her muzzle.</p>
<p>“No-hahhhhhh...” The mail carrier choked on her protests as Clifford pushed her fat tongue over the woman’s exposed body, arousal heavy on the lab’s breath as she was coated in the canine’s saliva. She pushed uselessly against the large muzzle each time Clifford pulled back to lap at her again, her massive fangs just barely grazing her exposed skin as the much larger woman enjoyed her new treat. As her resistance started to flag, dissolving under the overwhelming strength of her captor and the strangely pleasant sensation of the rough tongue bathing her, Clifford pulled her free hand down to grope her own heavy breasts, pushing her shirt up to fully expose herself to the warm spring air. Her nipples stood erect under her attentions, the horny red dog taking her time tugging and pulling them each in turn until warm milk began to leak.</p>
<p>“Here, let me help you first. It’s only fair, I suppose~” Clifford’s voice had grown low and husky as she slowly lowered the mail carrier to the level of her milky breasts. Stunned and soaked by the abrupt tongue bath, she hardly had the strength to resist as Clifford turned her over in her paws, propping her up on her knees and teasing her fat fingertip against the smaller woman’s damp pussy. “You’re all nice and wet, just like me... I hope this works...” She gave no further explanation as she gently pushed her fingertip into her captive, the digit as big around as the stallions who she’d spent her springs with in the past. The sudden girth was a struggle to fit into the woman - she hardly got the tip in before the passage was too tight to continue, her grip tightening around the prone woman as she tried in vain to struggle against the violation. Clifford didn’t linger long, though she did suck her fingertip clean as she lined her new toy up with her true goal.</p>
<p>If you’d asked the mail carrier if she’d ever thought about being penetrated by someone else’s nipple, she would have thought you’d had one too many drinks. Yet here she was, in the grip of the biggest dog girl she’d ever seen, feeling her sensitive pussy being ground against the canine’s swollen teat. Her mind reeled, trying to make sense of the bizarre situation as Clifford leaned herself back against the house, easing the woman down over her nipple with a low, shuddering moan - a sound she found herself sharing as well. Her vision started to cloud as she tried to process the new sensation, instinctively clamping down around the invading nub and milking the sensitive flesh. Her body’s reactions were immediately rewarded with spurts of warm breast milk, splashing against her cervix and spilling into her womb as she was slowly bounced back and forth against the lab’s warm red breast. Looking down, she watch hazily as Clifford reached down to play with her own swollen pussy, pushing her soaked lips apart to press two eager fingers into herself with increasing desperation.</p>
<p>“Mm, fuck that feels so good... Why didn’t I try this sooner?” Clifford moaned as she looked down at her new favorite doll, feeling the woman’s already plush belly starting to swell with the weight of her milk. “Come on, drink your fill... I’ve got plenty to give and no pups to drink it... Get nice and plump for me...” She pressed a third finger into herself as she felt her captive cum around her tit, her spasms only milking more milk into her waiting belly. “Do you like it? I bet it feels wonderful to be so full, to have so much warm milk filling your womb...” Whatever answer the mail carrier might have given was drowned out by another moan as Clifford came, soaking her paw and the lawn with her own sticky juices. Even then she didn’t stop, her moans and howls growing slowly more shameless.</p>
<p>It was hard to tell how long Clifford kept her pressed to her breast before she was allowed a moment’s reprieve, pulled off her leaking teat with a wet ‘pop’ and a cascade of milk running down her thighs. She felt as if she’d grown several months pregnant as she tried to catch her breath in Cliffords messy paw, listening to the big red dog licking her own tit clean behind her as she wondered what more the canine could have in store for her.</p>
<p>“Look how big you are now! God, that’s so hot...” The mail carrier blushed, trying in vain to cover any part of herself under Clifford’s admiring gaze. “Mm, you’ll be perfect now... I hope you don’t mind helping me out, now that I helped you. It’s only fair, right?” Slowly, Clifford’s hand lowered, and for a brief moment there was hope that the horny hound was through with her, or perhaps would let her go in a lapse of judgement. Too late she realized that Clifford wasn’t intending to put her down, but was instead lowering her to her over-sensitive cunt. “It’s so hard to find toys big enough for me to play with, but... I think you’ll fit wonderfully!” She only had a moment to take a breath before Clifford had pushed her head-first into her tight pussy, singing out a moan to the neighborhood as she sank in to the shoulders.</p>
<p>The sensation of being so completely enveloped by her tight, wet folds, the eager dog’s nethers slowly swallowing her past the shoulders, was nothing she had words to describe. The heat was almost suffocating, and the taste and smell of her arousal was cloying, overwhelming- she could feel her own cunt oozing with arousal as if the heat her neighbor was in was infectious. Clifford took her time sinking her new toy into her needy depths, rubbing her clit as she savored the feeling of being stretched around something so large. She watched with rapt attention as the woman sank deeper still, her plump breasts stretching the horny dog’s hole wide before popping in past her entrance to her vocal delight. She held her there awhile, letting her captive squirm and struggle to her heart’s content while she let her fingers play over her exposed and milk-swollen belly. To her surprise, once the mail carrier’s arms had fully slipped into her lewd embrace, she found the smaller woman worming her way willingly deeper. The thrashing and struggling quickly had Clifford bucking and moaning, thrashing against the house behind her before she found herself bending double to lick the both of their soaked cunts at once.</p>
<p>Loud as she was getting, it would have been no surprise to her for anyone else to catch her in such a perverse act, but she found herself past the point of caring. Finally, someone was helping scratch that burning itch, and she was loathe to stop right when relief was within her reach! Lips wrapped around her soaked lower lips, her tongue pressing alternatively between her new toy’s parted legs and her own swollen clit as she tried to egg the smaller woman on, her hands groping and kneeding her own heavy breasts and relishing the feeling of her milk soaking into her fur. When release finally came, it washed over her like a tempest, wave after wave of pleasure assaulting her body like the shores of a beach. Her cunt clamped down like a vise around her new toy, milking her like the cock she’d been craving, until at last the pressure squeezed the dazed and abused mail carrier free of her grasp and into her waiting maw. Clifford wasn’t sure how long she came - or even if it had just been one climax. She found she’d nearly whited out, only the struggles of the woman in her mouth tethering her to reality. She leaned back against the house, now far worse for her thrashing, as she let herself enjoy the best afterglow she’d felt in a long time, tongue loling from her maw as she panted with satisfaction. She felt her toy slip from her muzzle, rolling down her chest to rest against her belly in a passed out slump.</p>
<p>It was a long moment before Clifford realized she had an audience - her wanton howls had grown loud enough to reach even the pier, motivating several people to come and investigate. She feared at first she was in trouble, though there was little point in trying to cover her modesty now - everyone gathered had gotten more than an eyeful of the dog girl’s well-fucked cunt. She relaxed, however, when she realized that most of those gathered were clearly aroused - two or three seemed even to have already buried their hands down their pants. Rather than try to play the situation off, she found herself giving her new audience a coy smile, reaching down to part her lower lips with one hand.</p>
<p>“Anyone else wanna help...?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>